


危險通常不期而至

by ame_4991



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_4991/pseuds/ame_4991
Summary: 時值新年的閻魔亭周回任務期間。回歸迦勒底魔力見底的始皇帝與在房間內埋伏準備擒拿他的荊軻之間的小插曲。殺意與愛可以成正比。





	危險通常不期而至

**Author's Note:**

> 無視細節的補魔梗，請以寬廣的胸懷閱讀。

從周回任務中歸返新．迦勒底的嬴政，臉孔少了出發時的意氣風發，儘管是仙人軀體，但長時間的收集任務與擔下的傷害仍讓他的神色略顯疲憊，腳步變得愚鈍許多，魔力看樣子是所剩無幾。

「沒問題嗎，陛下？」  
「前輩，若陛下仍有哪裡不對勁，我們要不要去向達文西醬……」

「多禮，太誇張了。」嬴政揮揮他的羽袖略顯不耐，自從被召喚至新．迦勒底後從沒看過這兩人沒替人擔心的時候，「不過是周回，其他英靈都回房了，汝等難道是在質疑朕還沒辦法應付這種小事嗎？」

立香和瑪修趕緊搖搖頭，面面相覷著像做錯事的小孩揚起苦笑，決定到此為止，說到底他可是那個始皇帝，即使身為初來新．迦勒底不久的英靈，已經提高至第三再臨的他，確實也不是需要關心的新人了。  
「好的，我知道了。請您好好休息！」  
「電力仍在供給狀態，接下來的休息時間應該就能夠完全恢復魔力。」瑪修語落，和立香一起對嬴政揮手告別離開，「那我和前輩就先離開了。」  
「知道了，退下。」  
與立香和瑪修道別後，繼續往房間前進，嬴政按下按鈕打開了房間，卸下冠冕，收起了羽衣，坐到床邊環顧四周。  
阿房宮的華美奢靡彷彿已在記憶中遠去，曾幾何時，迦勒底的純白已經成了更加習慣的顏色。  
被召喚至今僅歷經素材與閻魔亭周遭的周回，但御主那幾乎無條件到傻得可以的託付，倒是建立了信任。對其他從者大多只有一面之緣，看上去也不是難相處。也許過往的獨自背負更適合身為王的自己，但在新．迦勒底的生活確實是輕鬆也快樂了許多。  
說起來、這幾天常駐的閻魔亭，倒是聚集了不少其他英靈同事，在山中擊退魔猿時還能聽見從宴會廳發出的喧鬧聲響，而那個與自己頗有淵源的女人正與酒友們豪飲的高聲也在當中……這是第一次，發現她原來也有這一面。

——嗯？  
正輕閉雙眼假寐等待魔力的恢復，在歇息中以細數作為英靈的日子和一些小事打發時間的嬴政，查覺到了一股非人生息。  
他略張赫赤色的長眸，感知迎面而來的飛涼氣息——短而利的刃鋒精準地停在嬴政面前，皇帝隨即伸手召出水銀擋下，殺氣瞬間被大量水銀的流動化解。  
「呿！」  
來人不滿地打舌收起凶器，嬴政因為面前的水銀還沒不及看清來人，卻也沒即刻要看的想法，不過嗅到了那人的方向傳來淡淡的百合清香。  
「能埋伏在朕房裡這麼久伺機而動，氣息遮斷嗎？了不起。一點空隙就能出手，汝是——」

嬴政跟著解除水銀的瞬間終於看清來人，頭上的百合花、烏青色的髮絲與白衣，白玉般的右腿——話語像被掐住的喉頭一樣頓止。  
說人人到。

「……荊軻。」  
「又失敗了。」荊軻在鼻間哼笑，收起了匕首入進卷軸裡。  
自從嬴政來到迦勒底後，處心積慮的「刺殺」已經是荊軻的每日課題。即使只是形式上的行動，並非真的要奪嬴政性命。對於給予自己刺殺皇帝衝動的他，將這身濃烈殺機回贈過去也只是一種「報答」罷了。

「汝從閻魔亭回來了嗎？新年假期不短，別浪費了啊。」  
「什——你怎麼知道！」  
在閻魔亭和酒友們享受美酒的她，在隔日因為嚴重的宿醉不得不歸來迦勒底，醒來時甚至想不起來為何自己頭上是對雙馬尾，手裡還緊握包好的匕首。作樂了一整天，想必不知道嬴政這幾天都和御主一起在周遭收集木材食材，甚至有可能耳聞、看見她酒後的醜態。

無盡的不安與猜疑開始從腳底蔓延上來，令人頭皮發麻。看嬴政並沒有再做其他調侃，大概是不知道詳情。荊軻從喉裡輕咳幾聲整理好自己的情緒，繼續鎮定地回答他的問題，「自然是覺得足夠了才回來的，不然一直休息，只會讓身體越來越鈍。」

「哦……所以回來第一件事情就是行刺嗎？」嬴政憑一步委身靠近荊軻，過於親密的距離與身高差的壓力讓荊軻下意識退後一步，險些穩不住腳，「正巧，朕的魔力僅存一點，剛才又用了水銀，可說所剩無幾。汝知道汝散發這麼強烈的殺意，同時也是在對朕展示，汝的魔力還很充裕嗎？」

「你……！」  
「要是汝這麼想進貢給朕，朕也不是不能接受？」  
手裡的卷軸被捏得死緊，荊軻正開始找能夠反擊離開的間隙，同時也因為他赤朱色而下歛緊盯的眼神惹得渾身一股不自在，身體的緊張產生生理反應，雖不到滿頰，但耳根早已發燙。  
嬴政對她的反應感到十分有趣，這與平時的她落差相當大，雖然欣賞的是她的無畏勇氣與瀟灑，此刻岌岌可危的模樣也給了自己新鮮感，揚起富饒趣味的笑。

嬴政對荊軻算得上是新奇的表情滿足了，他重新站直身子，要她退下。被捉弄的不滿深感於心，荊軻在嬴政動作前自己先伸手，拍開他傲慢要求的擺手——嬴政似乎毫不意外荊軻的舉動，不慍於色地坐回自己的床，「回房去吧，魔力恢復僅須歇息幾時刻便成了。」

荊軻在鼻間冷哼，臉孔寫滿了不悅。要按下房間的按鈕離去時，瞥見嬴政繼續待在床上閉目養神，以及感知到從他身上散發的微弱魔力，一股無名火竄上胸口，與剛才被戲弄的恥辱感一同延燒開來。

「給你吧。」  
荊軻停下了腳步，回過頭來走向嬴政。  
王先是存疑地挑眉，隨即就理解般的勾起了嘴角，看來是被激著了？「嚯……？」  
「如果只是一點，還能給你。我可不想看我的暗殺對象變成軟綿綿的難看樣，只會讓人失去興致。」

 

*

 

荊軻雖然沒有始皇帝來得強大，但較於嬴政此時不多的魔力存量，可以供給的量也已足夠補給。成為超越人類的存在以來，一直未有性行為的嬴政不免有些期待——眼前這朵接連帶給自己恐懼的無垢之花即將被自己信手摘下，在心口膨脹的、原始的征服慾燒燙著嬴政，使思緒沸騰。

他們雙唇相接，交換唾沫。始皇帝的技巧意外的好，舌尖能在荊軻不注意的瞬間撬開她的口，侵犯她口腔內的軟肉與舌葉，毫無慈悲的肆虐。荊軻雖然安分不少，下意識的反抗仍然存在，她的雙手拉扯著嬴政的領口，可惜皇帝的吻漫長得惹人暈眩，相對不擅情事的荊軻因為無法在接吻間順暢呼吸，身子跌坐到他的床上，緊握卷軸的手也鬆了開來，藏在裡頭的匕首隨著卷物傾落在地。

嬴政順勢將荊軻整個人抱上了床，為她褪去羽衣和履物，終於結束了這段長吻。荊軻大口地、狼狽的呼吸喘息，漲紅的臉孔與直瞪的湖綠眼眸意外地惹人憐愛。  
「看什麼……」  
嬴政沒有回答，只是瞇起眼來欣賞眼前美景，伸手解開她腰間的藍色束帶，沒了束縛的領口頓時鬆開，荊軻卻沒抗拒，僅是屏息等待，嬴政得以繼續肆意地用有著纖長手指的大手探入她的衣襟之中，用略長的指甲輕輕摳弄起她小巧的乳尖。

「啊……」  
敏感的乳尖在嬴政的手指輕浮的把玩之下逐漸硬挺，另一手也開始一起動作，在衣袍下的大手形狀被布料描繪出來，比起裸身更多了視覺上的艷色。荊軻平時略顯低的女音受快感拔尖了些，羞恥令她趕緊咬住嘴唇遏止呻吟。

嬴政的赤眸一瞥見，隨即哼笑出聲。並非嘲笑，而是在荊軻身上顯得不相符的反應製造出反差，引起了他的喜愛之情。他的指甲尖端伴著指腹的揉捻，持續在荊軻的乳尖上來回，動作讓她的襟口大開，上半身幾乎袒露了大半。

荊軻雖然想要對嬴政的笑加以回嘴，開口的瞬間卻僅剩嬌吟。隨著兩邊乳尖被集中刺激的快感，下身的麻癢隨即攀上身體，她的雙腿下意識的相互摩蹭了起來，想要解除那些不舒服。

「啊……似乎有件重要的事情忘記問，」此時飛來一筆念頭，嬴政停下了動作開口問道，「汝要男性器或女性器？朕都可以即時演算出來。」

隨即是荊軻的一陣錯愕，已經進入狀況的大腦透過問句清醒了一半才跟著想起來，是啊，這個傢伙可是性別：朕啊……！  
「……嬴政……！」破天荒的問題讓荊軻措手不及，只能轉移成怒氣握緊拳頭。

「直呼名諱可真不敬啊，荊軻唷。」始皇帝笑著調侃女刺客幾句，卻也一副見怪不怪，「汝不回答，就以朕的喜好調整了。」  
「啊啊！氣死我了！隨便你！」

面對放棄思考的荊軻，嬴政也開始自顧自地對身體進行演算，末了，他稍微拉鬆冕服上的衣帶，從衣下的衩口掏出了頗有份量的全勃陰莖直挺在荊軻面前。見到他張揚的性器，她下意識的嚥了口水。  
「這樣應該能滿足汝吧，荊軻？」嬴政笑著瞇起眼來，像要向荊軻討要一個肯定的答案。女刺客只是撇過頭去，聲如蚊蚋的說不要問我。

「好吧，那麼最重要的事情解決了，我們就繼續吧。」  
帶著餘裕繼續推進過程，嬴政將荊軻身上沒了藍色束帶綁緊、藍白相間的大帶給抽開，白衣僅僅隱約遮蔽了荊軻的雙乳，平坦的腰際也毫無遮蔽地呈現在始皇帝面前。  
荊軻已沒了想遮蔽身體等抗拒的意識，這次的行為的確是基於合意，比起無謂的個人感覺，面對一切去接受並完成主旨——魔力供給，才是上策。

嬴政對荊軻的態度轉變挑起眉來，也太不來勁了。看她竟然開始掀開下擺，張開好腿等待他的模樣，決定引起她的反抗心，挑釁地伸出手，以食指蹭起荊軻雙腿間的陰裂，膨起的肉唇像是把自己的手指啣住一般，來回摩擦了幾下後用指腹去折磨起上端的花蒂。  
敏感帶被刺激的荊軻發出了比先前的前戲都還要高卻軟的呻吟，她連忙用手掌按住口去隱藏過於不似自己的聲音，卻不能否認源源不絕的酥麻帶來的悅樂令人心蕩神馳。  
「不、住手……！」  
再這樣下去的話，會變成自己都不認得的樣子。荊軻的理智正逐漸遠離身體上的感知，危機感讓她使勁隱忍呻吟也要向嬴政以悶聲拒否。  
揚笑收下她最得意的反抗，王對挑釁奏效而滿意的同時在心中暗忖，僅僅是戲弄就這麼慌張，真不像汝呀、荊軻唷。

受到指腹寵愛的花蒂挺出頭來，像在要求更多撫觸，自肉口盈出的愛液濡濕荊軻的下身與嬴政的手指，王以此為潤滑，冷不防地插入。  
被侵入內裡的荊軻一陣閃神，昂起頭來發出不成調的聲響。還來不及適應，修長的手指便開始緩節奏的抽送，她能感覺到進入的同時那略長的指甲給予的微妙感，她揪緊了床單，皺緊眉首調整著呼吸。

逐漸的、磨合期結束的同時，也是荊軻面臨席捲而來的慾浪的開始。異物感化為歡快，荊軻的眉間仍然佈滿鎖緊的紋路，聲音卻不再只有隱忍，原先緊按住口部的雙手也放了下來，「嗯、嗯呼……！」她的呻吟急促起來，快感一波一波地從內裡往全身一次傳開，湖綠色眼眸少了平時的果斷，染上幾分迷濛。  
觀察到荊軻的身體似乎回到情事的狀態裡，嬴政送入了第二根手指。幾次的抽送後他微微彎起指節，以指腹按壓肉壁，直到摸著了一塊區域——

「啊！不！」  
荊軻弓起了腰、反射性地抽緊內裡，伸出手拉住嬴政的羽袖試圖阻止。  
他知道他找對了地方。「這裡是嗎……」滿意的揚起嘴角低喃，嬴政記下了這份感觸，保持一樣的角度，有節奏的抽送起來。  
過多的快感朝向荊軻襲來，她連忙搖頭要身上的王停手，卻始終無果，同時臀部卻也隨著嬴政手指的節奏輕輕擺動，「你、你快停下……！」  
「既然舒服為何要停下？」赫赤歛眼望入了迷離的湖綠色中，也沒有漏看荊軻的迎合。「荊軻啊，在朕身下高潮並不是什麼可恥的事。」就照汝所想，儘管去了便是。他委下身，靠近她耳邊低語。

嬴政手指的動作越趨獰猛，直到荊軻蜷起了腳趾、弓緊身體不成調的高喊。他的指頭被不規則的抽吸給緊緊包圍，一股熱流自荊軻的肉口灑出，沾濕了他整手與床單。  
在嬴政手中迎接高潮的荊軻努力從紊亂的呼吸中調息，同時也在迴避滿意看著手中的潮液、還伸出舌尖去舔淨的始皇帝。  
確實，魔力供給的方式是交換體液。既然已經得到了最重要的體液，自己的任務到這裡也就能結束了吧。  
從餘韻回神的荊軻正準備起身，卻被嬴政按回了床上。

「汝要去哪？」  
「你得到魔力了。」她選擇隱晦的描述方才嬴政的舉動，「那我應該能走了吧。」  
「這可不行。」他彎起嘴角，眼角卻沒跟著笑，反倒是堅決橫溢，「汝忘了嗎？朕可是為了汝特地演算出了器官，要是沒派上用場，朕會很傷心的。」

我擦。眼看他還刻意裝作可惜的扶起那仍然精神飽滿的柱體，比起展示那是為了荊軻的貼心，較像在宣言自己別想跑了。  
令人眩暈的事實迎面而來，荊軻握緊了拳頭，爾後卻又鬆了開來。「好吧。」  
「哦？」  
她最終選擇了接受，伸手去觸碰了始皇帝身下的怒張，作為自己的答案。  
很熱，而且很硬……荊軻下意識嚥了口氣，嬴政隻手將她的左腿抬高，擱在了肩上，荊軻反射性一陣不自在地想要收腳，可惜馬上就被身上人用虎口嵌住膝窩，作為要她安份的示威。他重新擺好她的腿，隨即靠著先前充分的潤滑，進入她的蜜壺之中。  
容納比手指還要碩大許多的東西，荊軻一時之間難以習慣地抓緊了床單。從一開始就保持餘裕至今的嬴政也露出略顯吃力的神色，只得以一點一點的推進。直到全數納入，彼此都舒了一口氣，額上沁出了幾滴汗水。他們在無意中對視，她卻在望入他眼中的瞬間立刻不自在地別開了眼。嬴政似乎能讀到荊軻的思緒，予以理解的輕笑。

現在就是、摘下汝的時刻了吧。  
嬴政伸手往繫起荊軻髮絲的藍色髮帶去，一個抽下，青黑柔順的長髮像瀑布般的被放了下來，接著跪起雙腿，扶著荊軻的腰際開始活塞。

荊軻的下半身因為舉高的腿而騰空，右腿為了更穩定下盤，也張開來用腳支撐下半身，嬴政的身材雖然纖細，力勁卻意外的強，明是全部撤出與進入的大幅抽送卻能保持固定的節奏，幾度直叩頸口前的挺進更讓荊軻險些閃神，「呼嗯！你這、不要太嗯、得寸進尺了啊……！」烏青髮絲隨著律動散亂在床鋪上，百合花飾跟著離開髮間落在了枕上；她的罵聲在被填充空虛的滿足呻吟之下，顯得失去了說服力。

嬴政很中意這死到臨頭仍在掙扎的反應，「汝不也，迎合著朕嗎……？」他歛眼看向她微微擺動的腰臀，受情事影響而低啞的嗓音對荊軻陳述著既成事實。  
面對身體比頭腦還忠實地跟隨慾望的自己，荊軻除了「閉嘴」也說不出其他反駁。

交合隨歡快逐漸高昂，嬴政轉換了方式，只退出了肉柱半身以龜頭深掘著荊軻內裡的敏感，那裡已經隨著歡愉更容易摸索到，弱點被不停折磨的荊軻腦袋裡像星辰相互碰撞火花四散，將理智完全燃燒殆盡。

「嗯……不要碰、那裡啊……！」嬴政給予的歡愉正將自己再一次推往頂點，荊軻雙頰受體溫升高潮紅、無力的擺著頭，難以招架那股隨著劇烈快樂而來的、不曉得自己接下來該去哪裡的虛浮感。  
她腰臀的迎合越來越急促，與她嘴邊的抗拒相去甚遠的、像在汲汲營營著索求。濕熱緊窒的內裡不規則的抽吸起來，也招惹得王發出了幾次連連低吟。汗水沾濕他後梳的髮際，落下了幾絲藏藍色頭髮。

王再次扣緊了女刺客的腰開始短促的抽送，毫無節制而狂放地進犯她最脆弱的地方，直到她終於繃住全身，高喊著蜷緊腳掌，又一次以愛潮淋濕了他。  
嬴政在荊軻高潮中的痙攣擠壓下跟著絕頂，皺緊眉頭閉上了眼發出悶聲，在她濕熱舒適的肉腔中吐精。她能感覺到那塊熱楔內部的鼓動，以及一波一波地射入體內的徑流。  
分別在急促呼吸中和不適應期裡調適好後，嬴政放下她的左腿退出了自己，帶出多餘的精液，流淌在荊軻的腿根與穴口；身體終於能放鬆下來的荊軻舒開了眉首，疲憊的調整了位子，側躺在床上背對嬴政一語不發。

一個完事後的尷尬完整呈現在兩人之間。

嬴政重新整穿好自己的冕服，魔力雖然確實得到了補充（而且還不少），卻因氣氛的困窘至極，連簡單的道謝都很難說出口。  
咳。嬴政清了清喉嚨，「……荊軻啊。」  
「做什麼。」  
「汝還好嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
他將落在枕上的百合花飾重新別到她髮間，看著她的背影。「……等汝休息夠了，來教朕智慧型手機吧？」  
「……不是不行。」

她帶著傳達不到、幾近縹緲的笑意，悶著聲應答。


End file.
